Beyond All Reason
by hateKYEfever
Summary: Got my rating right this time, I suppose. M for fubar. Read to find out. NatShiz and other side couples.. harharhar!


A/N: Random thoughts, it's gotten hot here in the Philippines. Hot and cold actually, stupid weather.

Disclaimer: The FUBAR thing, just borrowed the idea, forgot where I read it, so if you're the original author, please email me, sorry I used it without your consent, and all the credits of the word is yours. Oh, and MaiHime isn't mine.

--

**Beyond All Reason.**

--

Kuga Natsuki is one very unhappy, unsatisfied biker.

She has been dating a certain light-haired kaichou for 3 weeks now. And although three weeks is a short time, she's really, really frustrated. She thought the kissing and fondling would be enough, but other than that, the sly kaichou would always leave her at the edge of her seat.

And all those times, she can't even move a muscle to shake the kaichou out of her senses and fuck her already. Damn.

Kuga Natsuki, is unexplainably short-sexed so to speak.

She looked at the giggling couple beside her trying to be as discreet as possible.

Now, the "giggling" part is what's really disturbing, since Natsuki and her friends are in a soccer match, and although the game is held at night, making the benches dark and inviting and some of the tries for the goal are indeed laughable, there was no reason for the giggling.

She heaved a sigh. At the corner of her eyes, she knows Akane is giggling to hide a moan, and Kazuya's right hand seemed to be missing, for some reason.

Tch. How envious!

She scolded herself and chose to look at the beaming scoreboard.

_Great, 20 more minutes_.

She wants to get out of here, since Akane had been silently whimpering, the slick sound of... whatever it is, really not doing well in not being noticed, and Kazuya's stupid grinning face seem to give it all away.

Natsuki would've turned the other side, had it not been for the tongue-fight Mai and Mikoto had been doing.

_Tough luck._

--

--

Heaving a defeated sigh, almost the same time as the referee's whistle announcing game time, Natsuki stood up, knees weak with all the unnecessary side shows she did not pay to watch.

Kazuya had been quick, the popping sound making Akane shiver at the loss of contact. Mikoto was a bit slow on the uptake since the attacking-on-the-breast part did not really came to a halt, prompting Mai to quickly appease her girlfriend that people might see… not that she didn't know Natsuki was eyeing her already.

The aching between the wolf's thighs is unbearable. She needs to get laid badly.

Oh, not that she wants Nao to jump on top of her like how Nao would jump on top of Shiho at any given day, time, minute, second that the swirly-swirly haired would come and wink at the spunky spider.

No.

She wants Shizuru… Shizuru's tongue, hand, fingers… whatever it is that Shizuru owns, has, born with… She needs it badly.

And so the trek towards the parking lot where everyone's mode of transportation was parked was quite irritable to Natsuki.

What with Mai wondering why the heck Natsuki is walking as if she has a hard-on. Mikoto's childlike "Are you okay?" was not helping her at all, too.

Inside Natsuki's mind she's cursing Reito, and the rest of the far-flung Student Council members for holding up Shizuru even though , technically, they shouldn't be doing this meeting-meeting thing in the first place.

--

--

Natsuki rode her bike fast, deciding against the notion to 'ride' said bike into nothingness, or park her bike somewhere and just get on with it. She thinks her finger can be good… but not good enough.

Grr... Fujino Shizuru... Why is her girlfriend holding her up this long?!

The thought of the girl made Natsuki fly back in time to how they somehow began dating up to the most anticlimactic love confession of all time.

She was well-aware of the kaichou's love, not to mention perverted thoughts, of her. Who wouldn't?

Not with the "Natsuki's so yummy today! See you later, love" declaration every time she visits the kaichou's office every lunch. Or with the "You were so active last night!" side-comments the kaichou had been openly saying at random.

If only those involved the kaichou and her really getting it on. I mean, seriously, she thought Fujino Shizuru was bold enough to actually take her.

Like when Midori "took" Yohko-sensei inside the nurse's office. Natsuki remembered passing by the office, glancing at the window, seeing Yohko's contorted face , skirt iked up and a certain red patch of… something… clamped between the nurse's thighs.

After seeing such… rated show, she finally realized she wanted to be in the same position, reversed or what not, with a certain red-eyed goddess.

She finally decided to formally date Shizuru, since the fan girls had been too "obsessive" to her liking, with Shizuru missing an underwear here and there that she doesn't know of.

Not that she'll admit to some of Shizuru's missing sexy lingerie.

Eventually, after some time, when Nao was being a moronic idiot and tested her at the most unappealing time, she blurted she loves Shizuru more than anything and Nao can try to fuck anyone besides her and Shizuru.

Shizuru only smiled at her and that was that.

Anticlimactic, wasn't it?

After that, though one can say that Natsuki isn't really that unsatisfied, make out sessions around the campus was in order. Make out sessions being soft touches and kisses here and there.

You can't call that sex now, do you?

So now, Natsuki decided it was time for her to make the move.

She's going to fuck her girlfriend beyond all reason. But because she wanted this to be a little uncensored, her mind already dirtied by all her friends' acts of obscenity, she opted to call the act, FUBAR. Fucked Up beyond all reason, as how she'll put it.

--

--

The wetness had been really icky by now and as she closed the gap between her and a certain door, she tried hard not to squirm at the thought of a certain tawny-haired's fingers or mouth occupying that certain spot.

And seeing her lovely girlfriend laying on their bed, uncharacteristically sprawled due to being tired, or just a way to bait her, she had her hormones on overdrive.

_FUBAR it is._

--

--

Shizuru woke up with the feeling that she's naked… And of someone molesting her breast…

Molesting was the term since the feeling of wet, dry and a pinch was all that could be registered in the kaichou's mind.

Knowing full well that the touch belongs to her "shy" girlfriend, a victorious grin escaped her lips and an unexpected, or rather, unprepared-for moan followed later.

Natsuki, being so focused in FUBARring her girlfriend, was too oblivious to care that there was a hand stroking her back encouraging her to lap more of the pert nipples.

Eagerly, and although she was not expecting milk to squirt out of it, though it won't surprise anyone if milk does squirt out of it due to the …err… Aggressive way the wolf is sucking on to those, Natsuki continued her attack.

She was supposed to be shy but, to hell with being the ice princess. She's burning and she needs her girlfriend to know that playtime's over.

--

--

A soft purr and a long moan made Natsuki's head shot up.

"I'd really prefer to be sore down south than there" the sleepy – yet incredible sexy - voice answered Natsuki's caught-in-the-act look.

Which prompted a grin and a lick to the lips by said wolf.

She finally had some sense knocked on her as she leveled herself to Shizuru's wet lips and kissed the kaichou hungrily.

When she realized the lips are now sore, and based from her girlfriend's retort of not wanting anything else to be sore aside for something way, way down there, she moved and diverted her attention to other spots.

She trailed wet, sloppy, kisses on Shizuru's neck eager to send of the message "I get it…" and "Okay, I'll make the move this time" to the ever-victorious kaichou.

Shizuru's brain almost stopped functioning as Natsuki's finger played with her nipples, the notion of being fucked-up-beyond-all-reason popping to her mind. Her girlfriend definitely isn't that horny, right? She didn't mean to excite the biker and making the biker think that she wants to be fucked-up-beyond-all-reason, right?

Right?

And because her brain almost stopped functioning and her vocal ability regressing to that of a grunt and grr and oh yes, oh yes being the most coherent, Shizuru quit analyzing the situation and helped her girlfriend by spreading her legs.

The spreading of the legs did not escape our "shy" wolf as she reached down and felt her hand burn at the heat emanating, only blaming no one as her mission is going on track. The thought of FUBARring her girlfriend excited her to no end.

--

--

Her hand slipped and opened Shizuru's fleshy folds and although she has not entertained the thoughts of FUBAR before, Natsuki knew too well how to get those incoherent moans a notch louder.

Her finger traced the slickness. Inserting one wouldn't be enough, inserting two would be too much … and inserting three would be purely debauchery.

She opted to start off with one… Since she can still count in order, right?

Sure, Shziuru's wet, but she's definitely tight. But that didn't hinder her FUBARring scheme, as Natsuki moved the finger in and out. Shizuru could only clutch at her girlfriend, with all that joyful thing happening down below.

Natsuki smirked and declared herself a winner at that instant.

But the sinful act wasn't close to a finish. No.

Natsuki continued her ministration, kissing Shizuru's pert pinkish nipples, eliciting gaps, grrs and ooohs here and there. Shizuru's mind can't even command her hands to do something about it; even fondle her once-shy wolf.

And when Natsuki went further down, Shizuru finally gave up on all thoughts.

--

--

"So… pretty…" stopping and propping herself up, Natsuki eyed her almost-raped girlfriend laying on the bed.

Against the moonlight, Shizuru is indeed pretty. But no, Natsuki wasn't praising the kaichous' alabaster neck, nor the girl's sexy shoulders, not even her wonderful girlfriend's equally wonderful breast. She was looking down south.

No, not at the naval, you idiot.

She gently touched the swollen folds eliciting a soft shiver and a scowl from the flushed Fujino heiress.

"Natsuki… shouldn't play... with her... food… right?" Though panting, it was another one of the mysteries of the one so-called Oneesama-Of-The-Masses to be able to form a coherent phrase in the middle of being FUBARred by her girlfriend.

Natsuki smirked once more and without further ado, lapped mercilessly at the wet folds.

Shizuru's hand felt like a clamp machine as it clutched on to the blue-haired's head shoving it in, much to Natsuki's delight.

Her tongue swirled as she tried to debate whether it was Shizuru's lips or Shizuru's nether lips that tasted better.

Of course, it was a tie.

The wetness and the smell of Shizuru's sex was enough for Natsuki to lose it, although, the "losing it' part had already happened when she stepped inside their love-shack a couple of minutes ago.

After much sucking and bucking and thrashing and moaning, Shizuru shuddered as she released her juices to the ever eager wolf, devouring every last bit Natsuki could get her tongue on.

But since Natsuki is new to this, once you pop… you can't stop!

Or whatever the heck that means.

So she lapped continuously, adding a finger to the throbbing part. Shizuru had her eyes wide, squint and then wide again, the action really making her feel stupid and very comical at the same time.

But she decided it was unfair if she can't FUBAR her girlfriend too.

So she maneuvered herself as best as she could to have Natsuki lying flat on her back, not wanting to move the mouth and fingers grazing her wet wanting spot. When she came into a very, VERY nice position of being faced with a much disappointing, covered lower part of Natsuki, she decided to move as quickly as possible.

Before she bucked her way to stupor again…

Surprisingly, her girlfriend's jeans aren't that complicated, and after praising her girlfriend's choice of lingerie, as usual, she got her oblivious girlfriend half-naked.

The sweet pert breast could wait, she reasoned later.

--

--

Natsuki, being a focused FUBARring person that she is, didn't realize what her girlfriend was doing as long as she can continue her act of senseless making-out. If one could still call this making out.

Not until soft lips began addressing the slick, icky and yet wonderful wetness she's sporting down below.

Shizuru lounge her tongue and traced the wholeness of Natsuki intent on giving the other a feel of the bucking and thrashing.

As Natsuki struggled to keep herself breathing and lapping at the same time, Shizuru continued her ministration with the upper hand, since she's at the top and has a not-so weakened resolve. She's amazingly invigorated!

Her girlfriend's sex seems to be talking to her. "Eat me, now" was what it said.

Who is she to deny the request?

She began working with her hands and her lips, covering, lapping and marking Natsuki's very, very wet folds; a muffled moan vibrating on her own wet lower part where Natsuki's mouth is currently attached to. Shizuru knows the bucking should come any minute now, and it needs to come from Natsuki.

Natsuki can't help but raise her hips to meet with those luscious lips. Both lips, that is.

She struggled but since she's at the lower part, the more she thrashed, the more she's loosing her grip and as soon as her mouth popped away from its target, Shizuru spread her folds and inserted a finger. Shizuru thrust forward and back, completely unmindful that her own isn't getting any attention anymore, what's with the squirming and the screaming of her name reverberating all throughout their room.

Natsuki grasped Shizuru's very sexy butt and decided to steady the bucking of her own hips, but of course we all know it can't be helped. So the bucking continued until she can't buck no more.

With the tightening of Natsuki's grip and the gushing, and I mean gushing of fresh hot liquid form her girlfriend's reddened sex, Shizuru knew she had FUBARred Natsuki successfully.

She rolled off her lover and aligned herself properly facing the other girl, whose grin she knows she'll remember all her life.

But did it end there?

Natsuki roamed her hand on her lover, kissing Shizuru to affirm that it wasn't just an act of FUBARring. Shizuru did the same and when both of them realized that both of them are STILL wet, they decided that they can cancel whatever classes they're having next morning.

FUBAR it still is.

--

--

END

--

--

A/N: Thanks for reading. I was trying to rewrite the thing for MakiMaki (my long-forgotten fic), but I'm feeling perverted. Sue me. T_T


End file.
